


Among Stars

by Erinyesx



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinyesx/pseuds/Erinyesx
Summary: Orion arrives in the Underworld and tells Hades and Persephone the story of his life and untimely death. Hearing of the tragedy and wickedness surrounding his death, Persephone returns to the land of the living to comfort an old friend.





	Among Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the story of Artemis and Orion and how his constellation came to be. Drew from various versions of the myths and also added my own little spin. I'm also very fond of Hades and Persephone and they've been stuck on my mind for a while and so this tale is told from their perspective. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also note, I wrote this rather late into the evening and I have no editors. I did my best to reread and self edit so i do apologize in advance. It's also been ages since I've written. 
> 
> *Posted on FF under the same name + title.  
> LooseInk-> Erinyesx

            It had been long established that once souls reached the realm of Hades they were to be treated equally. Kings, Demigods, and heroes alike must be ferried across the Styx and judged by the three Kings like all other souls. No special treatment was granted to anyone for any reason. Death favored no one.

            Yet, on occasion the three judges would meet a soul that had special circumstances. By special they meant that all three could not decide where to send the deceased. On those rare occasions the soul would have an audience with the King and Queen of the Underworld.

            The circumstances of Orion’s death were rather odd and so the judges felt it best to allow the King and Queen of the realm to decide this man’s fate. His death upsetting, heartbreaking to say the least but the handsome giant had told himself he was glad it was _her_ arrow that ended his life. In his heart, he knew that it must have been a mistake but no one left the kingdom of the dead. His fate was sealed.  

            When the hunter arrived in the throne room of Lord Hades and Lady Persephone he was surprised. At the top of the ebony marble dais were two ornate ebony thrones. Side by side. Hades and Persephone sat in them, dressed in the finest robes and adorned with the vast riches of the earth. Yet, what had surprised him the most was that their hands were intertwined, resting gently on Persephone’s lap. His thumb was gently gliding over the knuckles of her fingers as they greeted their guest with a warm smile. It was a bizarre site to say the least. Orion had been expecting to be met with a cold and harsh environment.

“Orion, son of Poseidon and Euryale, “Persephone announced, “tell us, how you came to be a great hunter.” A small smile spread across her lips.

While it took the giant a few moments to gather his words the two immortals glanced into his soul. It was a gift the rulers of the dead were awarded.. They saw fragments of his birth and the years leading up to his adulthood. His conquests and failures. His friendships and victories. It was only when Orion told his life’s story could they see the full details and events that made him the man he was.

When the giant reached the part of his meeting with the great Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis, a frown took the place of Persephone’s warm smile.

_Oh, Artemis…_

Once, many centuries ago, when Persephone was known as Kore, the two Goddess were great friends. Demeter had charged the Virgin Goddesses, Athena and Artemis to protect and watch over her precious daughter. When she became Hades bride and the inevitable conflict between the Gods broke out, Artemis and she grew a part. Married women made the chaste Goddess uncomfortable and she swore only to protect girls until they were maidens no more. Centuries passed and the two became more of acquaintances then friends, only stopping for polite chats when their paths crossed in Olympus but they never sought each other out for company.

In Orion’s memories, Persephone saw how the two’s mutual friendship began to turn into something more. And for the first time in the eons Persephone had known the Goddess she saw love and vulnerability in her eyes through Orion’s. She had fallen in love.

“You see your majesties, in order to escape this armored beast I leapt into the Ocean. Being a son of Poseidon, I knew the water well. A few moments later though, I was struck by an arrow from the heavens, an arrow that glowed like the moon. It was one of the Goddess of the Hunt’s. Then I knew darkness and managed to arrive upon the shores of the Styx….”

While Orion only knew his story up to the point of his death. Persephone and Hades saw beyond that. As rulers of the dead they could see the circumstances of his death.

Apollo, jealous of his Sister’s new found companion challenged the Goddess to an archery contest. He had tricked his twin into slaying her own lover. It nearly made Persephone’s blood boil. She kept a serene face though as she let her Husband take over. They both rose as Hades and his Wife made their final judgement.  
  
“Orion, drink from the river Lethe. You will forget all the hardships and suffering from your life and rest at ease in the fields of Asphodel until it is your time to be reborn.”

Orion’s face fell sullen. To forget hardships and hurt sounded like a reward, yes. But part of his pain, the pain of his death, was rooted in the fact that he was struck by his beloved’s arrow. She was not someone he wanted to forget. She didn’t _deserve_ to be forgotten.

“Will I forget everything? Even the Lady Artemis?”

Persephone’s nodded gently, “Yes. You will forget most things and it may be for the best. You’ll rest here at ease and maybe one day you’ll return to her side. She would’ve wanted the best for you.”

And with that the hunter was led to the river Lethe by a shade of the realm and the doors to the throne room shut behind him. Persephone turned and leaned against her husband as his arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. Oh, how she wanted to ask him to let Orion return to the land of the living. His death was far from fair and Apollo should be punished. But she knew better. No Souls left this realm once they entered. No one escaped death and Hades. She had made the mistake of letting a soul leave many years ago, and learned from that incident the hard way.

“The fates… can sometimes be unfair my love. “Hades said placing a gentle kiss a top of her head. Oh, how he loathed the fates. They were part of the reason he lost his wife for a portion of the year.

“Cruel and unfair, “she noted before standing up, “and Apollo is vile.” She nearly hissed, her arms crossing as she pulled away from him, “Orion and Artemis deserved something more than this.”

They were silent for a moment when a thought crossed Hades mind.

“Ah, I think I know something you can do for dear Artemis. It’ll drive Apollo mad as well.”

o0o

            High on Mount Olympus, Artemis sat on the edge of one of the highest ledges on the mountain. She rested her head in her hands as she stared down at the Earth with her red eyes. All her tears had been spent when she learned she had killed her best friend and the man she had come to love. She refused to watch as Apollo helped the sun and its warm rays retreat for the day and to allow Nyx and Selene to paint the evening sky.

A cool breeze with the faintest scent of flowers swept past her sending a small shiver down her back. She could sense the arrival of the Goddess of Spring before the elder Goddess placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Artemis,” she said gently, giving the younger girl’s shoulder a  squeeze.

“It isn’t spring yet.” She snapped, her eyes settling on a dull cloud below

“I’m sorry, “Persephone said gently, “I have something to show you.”

Persephone lifted her hand from Artemis’s shoulder and pointed down to the earth where Artemis had buried Orion’s body earlier that day.

From the dirt, specks of brilliant twinkling light rose from his grave ad slowly drifted upwards towards the sky. High above, Lady Nyx coaxed the silver flecks towards her and placed them amongst the sky. Arranging them into the figure of a great hunter.

“Orion’s body will live amongst the stars,” she began, “remembered by you and all mortals for a great hunter and friend he was. “She smiled gently, “His constellation will be protected by the evening Goddesses. It is out of Apollo’s domain and will serve as a reminder of his terrible deed.”

For the Goddess of Spring knew it would drive the Sun God mad knowing that the man he wanted to get rid of would be forever immortalized amongst the stars away from his meddling abilities. Serving as a constant reminder of the man who stole the affections of his sister away from him.

Artemis smiled, her eyes softening and her heart swelling with joy. She reached up and took the Queen of the Underworld’s hand and grasped it firmly as the two stood and admired the stars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now and finally managed to convince myself to just sit down and spit it all out. It's rather late in the evening and I have no editors so I did my best to catch mistakes. 
> 
> Also, I'm very fond of Hades and Persephone so the story was told mostly from that perspective. I've had several ideas for a longer story involving those two but can't seem to decide on one or how to start. A full new story about them may be coming soon though!


End file.
